


A Time to Accept

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt, Love, One-Shot, Sadness, after the Avengers, but AU for the Avengers, ignore Thor The Dark World, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is nights like these when Thor needs Sif more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Accept

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 8/26/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to AO3/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed/one-shot.
> 
> So, I wrote this before the Avengers came out. So, basically, it is set after the Avengers, but is AU to the Avengers. And, Thor The Dark World isn't going to happen. It's kind of confusing now...
> 
> Sif/Thor pairing.
> 
> Don't own anyone or anything!!!!!

Sif struggled to open her eyes. The form that had been at her side was gone. She heard the footsteps, heard the mumbling. It hadn't been another nightmare. It wasn't the council. It wasn't anything Sif could handle if she could.

Three years. Three years in Midgardian time since Thor had been to Midgard to help keep the nine realms safe. At first, Thor didn't know who was behind the Hulk attack. He had been called upon as an ally of earth to help defend it. It wasn't until later that Thor had to face his brother, Loki. And after a long and hard battle, Loki had fallen and died. Loki would never have risked captivity a second time, no matter his powers. It all ended – on his terms.

Thor had struggled with the choice of fighting his brother and keeping the world safe. But he knew where he stood and had to face his brother on the opposite side. Even now, all these years later, Thor was still feeling the repercussions of having watched his brother die – fallen twice, but death only once.

Sif sat up; she knew her words already wouldn't help calm her husband's busy mind, help him realize he had done what was right. She had already tried that, many times over.

She had married Thor a little under five months before, right after he had finally been given the title as King and ascended the throne. Odin had finally passed on and Frigga was spending her days caring for the children of Asgard. Now that Thor was King, he had much more business to attend to and spent most of his days with the High Council and negotiating and communicating with the team called the Avengers down on Midgard, as he was still very much integrated with keeping the peace on Midgard and in general around the nine realms.

"Thor, honey, come back to bed," Sif called, patting his spot on their bed. He paused within his pacing, giving her a sad look.

"Thor-"

"Steve communicated with me today. Apparently there have been sightings of Skrulls in Russia." She saw the look in his eye, the way he knew she could only guess what was about to come next. "I watched my brother die, Sif. Someone else is doing this mess, not him."

She was silent as she watched his mind take on the turmoil. He wasn't showing it completely, but she could see the confusion. She could also see the memories hitting him full blast.

"I loved my brother. I hated watching him fall to his supposed death the first time. Watching him the second time had been far worse. And now… now is what Steve reports is true, he may not even be dead, and I can't take that chance. Another chance for him to die, another chance to have to fight him all over again. He has a heart. He… had a heart."

Sif patted his side of the bed again, the silence welcome. He finally consented and slipped into bed beside her. She gently tugged him over to him, settling his head against her chest.

After a while, she finally whispered, "There is always a time to accept, a time to forget, a time to remember, and a time to regret. Calm your mind, my love, and know that the past is just that – the past. I'm sure those on earth will take care of the problem. Loki is gone. I know that is hard to accept. I know nothing can heal your heart of that fact. I love you. Remember your love for him. And be still and just know."

He didn't have to speak. He didn't.

For the trouble in his heart was that hole. And while it would never heal, he knew he had to accept that life would go on. And was going on.

_There is a time for everything,_   
_and a season for every activity under the heavens_

_a time to be born and a time to die,_   
_a time to plant and a time to uproot,_

_a time to kill and a time to heal,_   
_a time to tear down and a time to build,_

_a time to weep and a time to laugh,_   
_a time to mourn and a time to dance,_

_a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,_   
_a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing,_

_a time to search and a time to give up,_   
_a time to keep and a time to throw away,_

_a time to tear and a time to mend,_   
_a time to be silent and a time to speak,_

_a time to love and a time to hate,_   
_a time for war and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_


End file.
